


Fuyuhiko and Peko

by orphan_account



Series: belly kink fanfic of under rated danganronpa characters [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuyuhiko gets a stomach ache and Peko makes him feel better
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: belly kink fanfic of under rated danganronpa characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fuyuhiko and Peko

Fuyuhiko had done it this time, he had over stuffed himself with cookies and soda, and now he had an awful stomach ache, and a really bloated tummy, he groaned, it really hurt, he wished he had someone there to rub his stomach and comfort him. His stomach growled loudly out of pain, he put a hand on his swelling stomach, trying to make himself feel better, he pulls up his shirt, revealing his extremely bloated belly, he lets out a noise of discomfort and strokes his stomach lightly, he sighs and presses down on his tummy, letting out a massive burp. He ignores it and instead continues to rub his aching stomach. He kept trying to soothe his aching belly until someone knocks on his door.  
“Fuyuhiko? You there? It's me, Peko.” Thank god.  
“Come in.” The door opens and Peko looks shocked by what she saw in front of her, Fuyuhiko lying in bed, his shirt pulled up, rubbing his stomach which was bloated and full, with tons of empty cookie boxes and soda cans surrounding him.  
“Are you ok?” Was all she could ask.  
“My tummy fucking hurts,” He weakly responds.  
“Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe get some medicine from Mikan?”  
“Can you rub my tummy? That would make it better.”  
“Sure.” Peko says, looking a bit uncertain. She closes the door behind her and sits on the edge of his bed and puts a hand on Fuyuhiko’s bloated stomach. She looks at Fuyuhiko who was looking down embarrassed. “So you just want me to rub your stomach?”  
“Yeah.” Fuyuhiko quickly responds. Peko starts gently rubbing around his belly button, being cautious of hurting him. Fuyuhiko makes a noise of satisfaction, leaning back and relaxing a bit.  
“Harder.” Fuyuhiko suddenly says, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Huh?” Peko looks surprised.  
“Press down harder.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep.” He quickly responds. Peko hesitates as she presses down on Fuyuhiko’s stomach, making him burp loudly. Her face heats up as she continues to rub his belly and listen to it growl and moan from the pain, of course she didn’t like seeing Fuyuhiko in pain, but there was something about this that made her feel strange. Aroused? She felt a bit guilty knowing that this feeling was at Fuyuhiko’s expense, but she couldn’t help it. She presses down on Fuyuhiko’s stomach again, causing him to burp again. Peko continues to rub circles on his bloated stomach, applying the slightest bit of pressure. “Ahhhhh.” Fuyuhiko moans of pleasure.  
“You're so good at this, Peko.” Peko nods and gently presses down on his tummy, making Fuyuhiko more relaxed, and making his stomach growl even more. Peko kept rubbing his stomach, applying a little more pressure and Fuyuhiko was really enjoying it, he would contently sigh, or moan, and get more and more relaxed. After awhile he finally fell asleep, even though  
he was asleep, Peko wanted to make him feel better, she continued to rub his stomach, being careful not to wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad, I don't really write fanfic of these types of things, so if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me.


End file.
